


Je te pardonne

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: F/F, Female!KD, Female!Russ, Genderbending, Pregnant, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: 你不要回头。你不能回头。与其接受这个代表了背叛和欺骗的孩子，每次看到都回想起那段生不如死爱恨两难的日子，最后相看两厌，磨平了所有的爱情，不如把记忆留在最好的时光里，那样至少回想起来脸上还能带着微笑，一点甜蜜就足以支撑余生的勇气。
Relationships: Kevin Durant/Russell Westbrook
Kudos: 9





	Je te pardonne

**Author's Note:**

> 性转社畜AU

Russelle掀开Keeva的睡袍，抚过胀痛的乳房，触到小腹的妊娠纹和伤疤。新鲜的，青紫的，狰狞的，丑陋的。不属于她的。  
她的指尖绷紧，几乎要扯开缝合好的线，开肠破肚，取出的不是猴子一样皱巴巴的胎儿流出的不是羊水。子宫，卵巢，肺腑，心脏，用剃刀作疼痛的理由，血代替眼泪，做一具漂亮的木乃伊，一生一世再不分开。  
Keeva瘦到见了骨的手松松抓着她的发梢，和生产完还没恢复的松垮腰肢成了滑稽的对比。Russelle对上她的眼睛，灰蒙蒙的像滚在泥里脏了的玻璃珠，于是戾气都化作一声叹息，手指松开，挽上她鹳鸟般纤长的腿弯。  
Keeva的阴道因为生产而松弛，乖顺地接受她唇舌的抚慰，Russelle却不合时宜地想起她们第一次滚上床的时候。洛杉矶的长夏没有尽头，Keeva巧克力色的胴体因为紧张和惊惶滑腻得像一尾鱼，透过百叶窗的落日余晖给她镀上金粉，Russelle的手指摸到Keeva湿润的洞口，被她痉挛的甬道死死夹住，紧涩到再进一步都不能。  
那时她还很年轻，以为自己能治愈Keeva兵荒马乱的童年和青春，做她的逃城和盾牌，一起在该拼搏的岁月为了共同的理想赴汤蹈火，再依偎着看夕阳西下。她从来都不聪明又盲目自信。她从来只会痴傻地捧出一腔热忱，却看不懂人心。  
Russelle的舌尖挑过Keeva的阴蒂，换来她的第一声呻吟。她本以为这场性事会沉默到底了，一度担心会情绪崩溃做不下去，此时几乎松了一口气。比想象中最不堪的情景要好些，舌蕾没有尝到恶露腥臭的味道，Keeva清洗得很干净，只有一点洗液的香精味，被涌出的淫水冲淡。Keeva断断续续地轻声唤她的名字，正常得和她们那九年里的任何一场情事一样。  
Russelle跨坐到Keeva的腿上，赤裸的皮肤贴上她的。产后Keeva的体温一直偏高，带着Russelle凉了三年的血液沸腾，烫得她左胸腔生疼。Keeva环着她的背索吻，她本想视若无睹，身体却背叛了她，吻上Keeva丰润的唇。时间太单调走得又太慢，久到Russelle快忘了上次接吻的日子，有时她会奇怪和爱人在一起的时候明明日复一日也没太多悲喜和精彩，为何她能一边感慨时光匆匆而逝一边对未来满心期待，现在她却只能陷在莫比乌斯的死循环里腐烂衰朽下去，直到岁月的尘埃将她掩埋。  
Keeva的乳尖泌出一点半透明的汁液，Russelle沾了些许，抹到自己的阴蒂上，拨开大阴唇，贴上Keeva肿胀的阴核，碾磨上去。Keeva的腿无助地缠着她的，颤得像被冻僵的雏鸟，黏腻的淫液打湿了三角区顺着腿向下淌。Russelle在混沌的快感里扣住Keeva的手，她情愿Keeva是一只雏鸟，Russelle不会折断她的翅膀，因为她知道Keeva总能回家的。  
但Keeva是活生生的人。天赋卓绝的，才华横溢的，装怯作勇的，自命不凡的，贪慕虚荣的，薄志弱行的。来自马里兰的穷人区的。在USAMO的领奖台上光芒万丈的。恐同的。流着眼泪在大庭广众下说我爱你的。陪她背井离乡远走俄城创业的。抛下她们的事业不辞而别投奔豪门的。她恨的。她爱的。  
现在鲜活的Keeva在Russelle身下辗转，快乐和痛苦都完全被她掌控。高潮后的入口糜烂地向外翻卷，像一朵开到将败的花，Russelle的手指伸进被她一寸寸精心开发养护过，却为异物轻易摧毁的花径，轻车熟路地摸到敏感带，指节按压上柔软的秘地。凋谢的花瓣褪成褐黄，被碾进尘土里，Keeva抱不住Russelle，手无力地垂到床上，随着抠挖和抽插的动作徒劳地抓住床单又松开，呻吟从嗓子深处滚出来。  
她像飘在云上沉浮起落，不知道自己说了什么，但Russelle听得真切。  
Keeva在问，Russelle，我们还能回头吗。

十二年前Russelle被一支错误的金箭一箭穿心，跟自己说只要Keeva不是直女自己就非她不可，然后箭头长进了肉里，成了她本能和灵魂的一部分，箭头连着的人却抽身而去，回来的时候遍体鳞伤，让她分不清自己和Keeva谁更凄惨一点。现在和她纠缠了近半的人生的Keeva在问她，我们能不能回头。  
Russelle向来不认为自己是聪明人，但她对自己的记忆力还算自豪，所以甜蜜也刻骨铭心，伤痛也没世不忘。她还记得orientation前两天从Long Beach驱车去LA，沿途的棕榈树在海风里摇曳得欢快，她对往后的石破天惊无知无觉。宿舍的门上被RA贴了Russelle和Keeva的名牌，她暗想不会是那位大名鼎鼎的Keeva Durant吧，马里兰公立高中走出的USAMO金牌，仅次于Bronya James的全美做数学竞赛的黑人女孩的梦想，听说她因为全奖commit了UCLA，又嘲笑自己痴心妄想，叫Keeva的人那么多，怎么可能这么巧。  
一天以后她的室友风尘仆仆地出现在宿舍里，戴遮住小半张脸的黑框眼镜，穿格子衬衫和款式最简单的牛仔裤，背双肩包，眼镜后面藏了一双好看的桃花眼。她的血沿着血管逆流心跳得要冲出咽喉，几乎连what's up都说不出来，室友说我姓Durant，耳朵尖也有一抹红。  
她在夜深人静的时候开着排气扇带Keeva飞叶子，用筷子挖掉烟草再把麻撕碎团进纸管里，Keeva呛得咳嗽，她塞给她一颗润喉糖，听Keeva眼神迷离地讲她的单亲母亲，贫穷混乱的马里兰，对异类的校园暴力，奥赛选拔里的种族和性别歧视。Russelle在加州的蜜糖罐和乌托邦里生活了太久，Keeva的世界离她太远，她只能抱紧了Keeva，两个人在twin size的床上蜷缩了一夜。  
Keeva用做助研第一个月的工资请她吃意餐，18岁的马里兰姑娘不知道fine dining要提前订位，两个人壮着胆子在洛杉矶的街头从晚霞满天走到月上柳梢。回到车里她想提醒Keeva系安全带，Keeva的手颤颤巍巍地牵上她的，问她能不能date，柔软的唇瓣和猫舔水一样吻上来，她扣着Keeva的后脑勺，反客为主地加深这个吻。  
数学系内的毕业仪式上Keeva作为学生代表演讲，谈起她们的理想，流着眼泪说Russelle I love you，苦不堪言的日子也挫不平年少的雄心壮志，有爱情就能无所畏惧。脱离了家庭的支持Russelle和同样年轻的爱人窝在地下室的廉租房里边吃In-N-Out的外卖边昏天黑地地敲代码，写完一个项目就在狭窄的床上抵死缠绵。有天她们做了爱，月光从半扇窗子里透进来，把Keeva黑色的头发洗成流银的颜色，Russelle亲吻爱人的发旋，歉疚地问她愿不愿意和自己离开洛杉矶，去生活成本更低的地方，Keeva笑起来，在月色里熠熠生辉。  
她们闭着眼睛在地图上盲选，指尖撞上。于是就开车带着全部家当去俄克拉荷马城，沿着I-40高速一路南下，路过亚利桑那的瑰奇地貌，新墨西哥的历史遗迹，德州的牧场，住进属于她们的房子，蚂蚁搬家一样搜罗来装饰品和画册把空荡荡的屋子填满，事业也逐渐走上正轨，Russelle甚至玩票性质地经营起自己的潮牌。最高法院通过同性婚姻法案，Russelle半开玩笑地问Keeva什么时候结婚，Keeva说十三月三十二日，浪漫得无可救药，让Russelle觉得这就是一生一世。  
然后Keeva不辞而别，留下一条冷冰冰的分手短信，和铺天盖地的“金州豪门新掌门Stephanie Curry宣布与同性前Thunder Inc. CTO Keeva Durant订婚”的报道。

后面的日子Russelle过得浑浑噩噩，一打开MyEclipse的界面就想起她和Keeva没日没夜地敲代码、做爱的时候，然后生理性地想呕吐。她们的爱巢里Keeva的痕迹无处不在，像幽灵游荡在遗迹里作祟，她发疯一样把那些精挑细选的装饰品都扔进垃圾袋，想丢掉却不舍，只能把它们塞进地下室的杂货间，锁上门一次都没有再进去过。  
她隐隐约约听过流言蜚语，说Keeva在金州过得不好。她的姑娘柔软又天真，以为一张200刀的marriage license就能买来地位和荣光，却不知道所有命运馈赠的礼物，早已在暗中标注好了价格。  
有许多事情Keeva是不会告诉Russelle的，比如在教堂承诺I do的时候Stephanie看着她青梅竹马Klay的眼睛，而她在想Russelle，比如金州的玻璃大厦堂皇恢弘，从50楼的落地窗俯瞰，湾区繁华尽收眼底，她却忍不住怀念洛杉矶的地下室，比如她带的员工不服领导，在背后讥讽她见利忘义，选了最艰难的路，她写代码写到天亮了又暗，没人主动给她递一杯咖啡，比如她的妻子义正言辞地背诵圣经，“凡是性行为不道德、崇拜偶像、通奸、男妓、同性恋者、 强盗、贪婪、醉鬼、诽谤和骗子都不能继承上帝的王国，”然后在三楼的客房和Klay耳鬓厮磨，比如偶尔同宿的时候清早起来迎接她的不是Russelle的早安吻，Stephanie一边把眉修得精致一边指责她不修边幅，没有女性精英的样子，丢了豪门的脸面，Russelle从来没对她说过这种话，比如与她无关的胚胎被移植进子宫，注入的孕激素和黄体酮让她全身浮肿，静卧30分钟以后司机带她回去继续上班，她在洗手间里吐酸水像要把胃吐出来。

Russelle再见到Keeva是分手的三年后，包一架私人飞机对现在的Russelle算不上贵，但她心知肚明手头宽裕买再昂贵的商品都不用看价格的日子已不长远。她用头巾包住染得醒目的头发，戴着墨镜和口罩潜进停车场，诚心诚意地向帮Keeva出逃的Andre道谢。Andre转头向南海岸，她把车后座的Keeva抱起来，她的姑娘瘦得只剩一把嶙峋的骨头，挺着滑稽的肚子，桃花眼里飞扬的神采死了，只余满脸憔悴。  
重逢前她无数次排演过该如何破口大骂，声色俱厉地指着Keeva的鼻子质问她为什么不当面提分手，为什么选了最不堪的路，为什么自轻自贱任由豪门摆布，看到Keeva落魄的样子却一个字都说不出口。其实她不用问也知道答案，Bronya James在追逐Mitchell Jordan而Keeva在追Bronya，黑人女性把控不了她们的命运，天才也只能被时代的浪潮推着随波逐流。比起Mitchell的豪情和Bronya的冷峻，Keeva从来都不勇敢也不坚强，可她爱的就是Keeva的纯真和柔软，所以她给出去了所有能给的，然后承认自己的无能为力，目送Keeva走远。  
卖掉公司的时候Russelle没有太多的留恋。收留保护Keeva是不需要过脑子的决定，她高不成低不就的小企业没有和豪门巨鳄抗衡的资本，再维持也不过是苟延残喘。收购方的Christina Paul精明又手段强硬，背后有兜兜转转十数年终于积攒了足够资本竞逐最顶端的博弈的Bronya撑腰，她比Russelle更适合运营Russelle与Keeva的心血。Russelle感激Christina没有压价，想来她不算聪明，也不懂趋利避害，能走到今天全靠父母、师长、甚至Andre和Christina这些善良诚实的人的支持。  
Keeva生产那天Russelle在产房陪她，宫口迟迟开不到三指，Keeva攥着她的手比过去任何一次都更用力，让她恍惚觉得她们的骨血要被烙在一起，长成连体婴再不分开了，她用空着的手拭去Keeva额上的冷汗，喂了她一点水，再像亲密爱侣不过。开到三指上了无痛以后Keeva才放开她，她迟钝地意识到骨裂般撕心裂肺的疼痛，手背被抓出了血，和床单、被褥、医用手套、手术钳上的血汇成地狱火硫磺海。她茫然地看着神志已经不太清醒的Keeva，回忆起以前听过的分娩的疼痛约等于全身粉碎性骨折再跑全程马拉松，浑噩地想，Keeva现在到底有多疼。  
那是个白人男孩，白皙，圆润，让她怀疑Keeva形销骨立的身体到底是如何孕育出的这么个孩子。Russelle不想抱他，Keeva把他接过来拥在怀里，眼睛很久以来第一次闪闪发光。  
Russelle知道Keeva想要这个孩子的抚养权。她别无选择，只能尊重Keeva的决定。

Russelle轻佻地抽出手指，把沾上的淫液抹在Keeva的乳首，踉跄地下了床。Keeva撒娇地喃喃了几声她的名字，她都没有回头，找出备好的支票，想扔到Keeva身上，又于心不忍，还是单手递给她。Keeva抓紧她的手，眼泪成串滚到她的手上，烫得她几乎要被灼伤，Russelle一根手指一根手指地掰开，最后在她额上留下轻若无物的吻。  
Keeva看不上她们高不成低不就的小企业，但它永远是她们爱过的证据，青春和理想的沉淀，勤勉和心血的凝结。她永远不会否认这一点，就像她永远不会后悔轰轰烈烈地爱过Keeva。给她留下足以与豪门巨擘对簿公堂争夺抚养权的钱，是Russelle最后一件能为Keeva做的事。  
俄耳甫斯回头看欧律狄刻是否还在身旁，她堕进昏暗的幽冥。罗得之妻回头看燃烧的索多玛，化成盐柱永立荒原之上。  
你不要回头。你不能回头。与其接受这个代表了背叛和欺骗的孩子，每次看到都回想起那段生不如死爱恨两难的日子，最后相看两厌，磨平了所有的爱情，不如把记忆留在最好的时光里，那样至少回想起来脸上还能带着微笑，一点甜蜜就足以支撑余生的勇气。  
Russelle一次都没有回头。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 于KD而言大概是一失足成千古恨，再回首已是百年身，于Russ而言大概是有怨有悔的故事，无怨无悔的人。我原谅你，但我们不能回头了。  
> 和朋友聊这个脑洞的时候说它的画风像法国文艺片，Ozon那种，没有moral judgment，每个人的内核都是柔软的，都是可以爱的。  
> 要是有后续的话Russ是勇敢的，甜蜜的爱情、良好的生长环境和健全的人格给了她重新开始的勇气，了断过去后她把舍不得扔的装饰品捐给了museum of broken relationships，KD偶然看到，怅然若失。  
> 与其纠结爱恨至死方休，不如都与自己和解吧。


End file.
